


Bucky x Reader: Not So Bad

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Depression, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (the youngest and second female member of the Avengers) is stuck in a personal stump, that only a certain reformed Winter Solider can help her remedy. Bucky/Reader fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky x Reader: Not So Bad

**Bucky x Reader: Not So Bad**

* * *

 

(F/n) sighed heavily as she raised an annoyed hand to brush her (h/c) hair from her face. It was almost 6 p.m. in the evening- quite early by most standards- but the young woman in question would have been able to retire for the night without so much as a guilty conscience. This wasn’t due to physical fatigue, but rather a dreaded weariness of the mind.

(F/n) wasn’t one who got depressed, or was easily subdued into dark spots of a personal nature, seeing as she was a naturally happy and energetic woman. But even her good track record hadn’t been able to keep the slump at bay. She had been down for the last week or so, and hadn’t been herself. There was no definite reason for this that (F/n) could figure, but the lack of knowledge didn’t stop the figurative plague from driving her off the wall.

Today, the first Monday of the new month, had been slow; no emergencies that called the Avengers into action, nor any other drama that might’ve kept (F/n) entertained or brought a semblance of a positive high. Usually the youngest Avenger (said woman) would have relished in the chance to just relax, but not now. Oh no. At this point in time, Elemental (otherwise known as (Full name) ) would have done about anything for some relief.

So it was no surprise when (F/n) growled at the person who knocked on her bedroom door several minutes later.

“Go  _away_.”

When there was no immediate answer from the other side of the door, the woman went back to staring at her notebook and tapping her ballpoint pen rhythmically against the side of her leg. It was a fact that (F/n) enjoyed writing- it was a hobby that she had started God knew how many years ago, and it almost always had the effect of calming her when she was riled about something. But now as she stared at the somewhat crumple lined piece of paper beneath her fingertips, she knew that it was useless. There was no story to write; nothing she could create to get her out of the slump. Once again, she had failed to find some peace.

(F/n) sighed again as she placed the pen down on her comforter, quite disgusted with both herself and the situation as a whole, before her keen ears picked up soft footfalls near her doorway. It seemed that the intruder hadn’t taken the blunt hint and left, so the Elemental one decided they deserved a wakeup call. The person was now in her room, and it was enough to make her angrier than before. So without looking at the person who had entered her room unwelcomed, the young woman flicked her right hand out in their direction- sending a solid ball of blazing fire at them. In any other place, doing such a reckless thing might cost someone their life, but here in the tower it was but a  _friendly warning._

“I told you to go away. Now  _get out_.” (F/n) waited for the grunt of pain, or even a screech (Tony was known for making such unflattering noises when she threw stuff at him) but it didn’t come. Instead of the sound of the fireball hitting the door or far wall, there was a hard, echoing  _thunking_  sound that was shortly followed by a bemused voice.

“They all warned me that you were temperamental today. Now I can see they weren’t lying.”

(F/n) instantly turned to gaze at the intruder, her (e/c) eyes growing somewhat wide as she was faced with the Winter Soldier himself. . . The woman quickly realized that the loud  _thunking_  must have been the fireball hitting his metal arm, but as the embarrassment of the thought started to creep into her already addled mind, (F/n) pushed it back- knowing that Bucky was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Bucky Barnes had come to stay at the Tower several months prior, though it had been nearly 2 years since he had remembered himself and the life he had had before HYDRA. And since that time, the quiet former assassin had taken to helping the Avengers when they needed an extra pair of hands. With the uprising of small timers who wanted to make names for themselves, the ever re-spawning bots from Doctor Doom, as well as other assets from HYDRA, the Avengers needed all the help they could get. At first the team had been wary of him, but as time passed and he had proved himself to be an invaluable ally, the residents of the Tower had come to welcome Bucky with open arms. Though he more often kept to himself, there was no question as to whether or not he belonged. Though as (F/n) looked at him currently, she had to admit that Bucky was the  _last person_  she had thought would have entered her room.

“Oh, hey Bucky. . . Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else . . .” The handsome Avenger lifted an eyebrow in question and she added, “Namely Tony.”

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding before he fell silent, merely staring at the woman. For several long moments, (F/n) waited for him to speak, but when he showed no signs of doing so she cleared her throat.

“So, what can I do for you, Bucky? . . . Has something happened?” (F/n) was usually pretty savvy with words, but as always the case, around Bucky she found herself cautious. Though this wasn’t a surprise, seeing as she had had the biggest crush on him since she had met him.

“No, nothing’s happened.” (F/n) let out a discouraged breath at his news, and the Winter Solider smiled. “Though if you want we can  _find something_.”

“I’m that obvious huh?”

Bucky chuckled, making (F/n) internally grin like a loony, before he moved deeper into the room. “From the face you just gave me, yeah I would say so.”

Bucky walked the several feet towards the bed that (F/n) was currently sitting crossed-legged on, and stopped. When he was standing directly before his team-mate he gestured with his head towards the place beside her. “May I?”

(F/n) moved her notebook out of the way. “Sure.”

Once Bucky was settled by her side- something that a bit strange due to the fact that he had never set foot into her room before, let alone sat on her bed- he once more turned his vivid blue eyes to regard her, his face smooth of emotion though it was obvious he had a purpose for being here.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

(F/n) raised a hand to run a distracted hand through her already messy hair, shrugging. “I’m afraid that’s just it. . . I don’t know what my problem is. . . I’m just  _off_.”

“And there’s no reason for it,” Bucky asked, to which she nodded hopelessly.

“I’ve just been so down lately, and I can’t claw my way out of it.” Despite her usual tough exterior, the woman knew her eyes were becoming wet at the corners, and that her face was drawn into wistful confusion. In truth, (F/n) didn’t want to have Bucky see her in a broken down state, but at the same time she also  _needed_ him to. Even if he didn’t know how she truly felt about him, or how much she had loved him since they had become friends. In that moment, as disgruntled tears finally coated her now pale cheeks, (F/n) basked in the freedom of it.

“I’m just so anger and annoyed and disappointed all the time,” she said with a shake of her head. “And no matter what I do, I can’t work it out. Not at the gym, or in battle, or at my day job, or even when I sleep! I’m just  _soooo_  tired of all the bullshit! Ya know?”

Bucky didn't answer directly, but he nodded both in agreement and for her to keep going, which she did. Since her everyday filter was turned off and her inner ramble had been activated (F/n) continued to speak.

“Every day I wake up and say to myself, ‘this is the day we feel better’ and then I go out into the world and it doesn't. I’m tired of waiting, but I don’t know how to fix it either! I’m stuck, and it’s driving me crazy!”

Bucky was still for a long moment before he met her gaze directly, “I used to feel like that.”

(F/n)’s brow rose rather comically. “Y-You did?”

He nodded. “Yep, every  _damn_ day.”

“. . . You said that you  _used_ to feel this way . . .” (F/n) paused to gather the right words. “What changed?”

The young woman hadn't known what she expected the Winter Soldier to say, but what he  _did_ in response to her question took her completely by surprise. Though he did so with slight hesitation, Bucky wrapped his arms around (F/n) pulling her to him in a gentle hug. For several breaths, the woman was frozen- unsure of what to do- before she returned the embrace. And as she felt the cool metal of his arm against her own bared arm, the tears came harder- though the pain in her chest dimmed.

“I found someone who took the pain and loneliness away.”

(F/n)’s heart flipped uncertainly in her chest, but she couldn't stop herself from asking against his neck, “Who was able to help you so much?”

Bucky removed one of his hands that rested gently on her mid-back and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. The smile that grew on his handsome face was altogether catchy, though his words were even more earth-shattering than his smile.

“I’m looking at her.”

(F/n) laughed in surprise, though it came out somewhat choked seeing as she had been crying, but the sound relayed a thousand different feelings and emotions.

“You mean it?”

Bucky leaned down so that their noses were touching before he lowered his lips to hers, “Yes, (F/n).”

As (F/n) melted into the kiss that she had dreamed of for so long, she felt the darkness in the back of her mind begin to fade, bit by bit. And the woman knew that with Bucky at her side, her personal problems would never be able to overwhelm her again.

  


End file.
